The rotor is normally secured against a relative rotation with respect to the stator, either in a position in which one vane of the rotor is in contact with the stator or is secured in a center-locking position, i.e., in a position in which the vane is situated between its extreme positions.
Due to their special functionality, locking bolts or locking pins unfortunately have very large dimensions in the axial direction and take up a relatively large amount of the axial installation space of the entire camshaft adjuster. However, this installation space is limited. And yet the bolts require a minimum amount of locking depth to establish a secure lock. The axial length of the camshaft adjuster/camshaft adjusting device is also not conducive thereto. Under load, the system also experiences high forces, which necessitates complex counter-measures. Moreover, the manufacture of the individual parts is unfortunately relatively expensive.